GAT-X105 Strike Gundam
The Strike is a mobile suit from the series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Its primary pilot was Kira Yamato before it was passed down to ace pilot Mu La Flaga. Combat Characteristics The Strike is the most versatile of the five Gundams created by the Earth Alliance's G Project. Because of its bright blue, red and white color scheme, the Strike is easily the most visually distinctive of the five (with the possible exception of the bright red-colored GAT-X303 Aegis). Using its Striker Packs, the Strike can be outfitted for all-purpose combat (Aile Strike), heavy assault (Launcher Strike) or heavy melee combat (Sword Strike). Design wise, the Strike is simply an extension of the Duel's frame, allowing for a multi-role function not featured in the Duel, Buster, or Blitz. (In fact, the Strike's Striker Pack allowed it to mimic, to variable degrees, many of the abilities of the first three mobile suits). Armaments CIWS Mounted in the Strike's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles. Combat knives Stored in the Strike's hips are a pair of folding "Armor Schneider" combat knifes. These knives do not need power from the suit, can be thrown, and are capable of piercing the joints and under-armored sections of ZAFT mobile suits. Striker Packs *GAT-X105 Aile Strike *GAT-X105 Sword Strike *GAT-X105 Launcher Strike *GAT-X105 Lightning Strike *GAT-X105 Strike Gundam IWSP Variants *MBF-02 Strike Rouge *GAT-X105E Strike E **GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir *LG-GAT-X105 Gale Strike Gundam History To counter ZAFT's advanced mobile suits, the EA's Atlantic Federation secretly collaborated with Morgenroete to develop their own series of mobile suits under the G Project. In January CE 71, five prototype suits were secretly rolled out at the space colony Heliopolis. ZAFT however became aware of these machines, infiltrated the colony on January 25 and stole four of the suits. The only machine to remain out of ZAFT's hands was the Strike, which was first piloted by Murrue Ramius and then by Coordinator Kira Yamato. Kira used the suit to fight against the invading ZAFT forces although he couldn't prevent the destruction of the colony. Following this battle, Kira joined the crew of the ''Archangel'' and fought against the pursuing ZAFT forces both in space and later on Earth. During the ship's journey to the EA's JOSH-A base in Alaska, Kira battled several ZAFT ace pilots and even defeated them, among them Andrew Waltfeld or the ZAFT Reds with the four stolen Gundams. On April 17, Kira fought an intense battle against his former friend Athrun Zala in his GAT-X303 Aegis. In this battle the Strike was severely damaged, although its remains were salvaged by the Orb Union. Kira himself was rescued by Junk Guild member Lowe Guele and brought to PLANT where he stole the ZGMF-X10A Freedom with the help of Lacus Clyne. The Orb Union eventually built a new Strike model (built partially with materials salvaged from the remains of the first), which was equipped with the newly developed Natural-OS. Following the defection of the Archangel crew to the Orb Union in early June, the second Strike became the personal mobile suit of ace pilot Mu La Flaga. Flaga used his new suit in battles against both the EA and ZAFT. During the last battle of the first Bloody Valentine War, Flaga fought against long-time rival Rau Le Creuset in his new ZGMF-X13A Providence. The outdated Strike proved to be no match for the powerful new suit and was critically damaged, forcing Flaga to escape to the Archangel. Before he could enter the ship, Flaga protected the ship from a positron blast from the EA ship Dominion, which completely destroyed the Strike, although Mu survived. During the Second Battle of Jachin Due, the third Strike, called the MBF-02 Strike Rouge, was revealed by Orb and piloted by Cagalli Yula Athha. Several more units of the Strike were later revealed to be built, all of them being upgraded to the more powerful GAT-X105E Strike E. One such unit was used by Phantom Pain pilot Sven Cal Payang, while another was used by Lukas O'Donnell. Because of the Strike's highly successful design it would become the archetype for the majority of the Earth Alliance's mass-produced mobile suits from the GAT-01 Strike Dagger to the GAT-04 Windam. ZAFT would also take the basics of the Strike's Striker Pack feature and use it as the basis for their Wizard packs for their new ZAKU mobile suits. The Strike's design would also be used by ZAFT to create a new version of the mobile suit with numerous technological improvments, the ZGMF-X56S Impulse. Trivia * Strike's head crest displays the text "CINQUE X-105", which means "Five" in Italian and a reference to the GAT-X105 Strike being the fifth mobile suit developed under the Earth Alliance's "G Project". *The GAT-X105 Strike could/should not be confused with the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom from Gundam SEED Destiny. External Links *Strike on MAHQ *Strike on GundamOfficial